Technically I Outrank You
by aerosmiley219
Summary: My first fanfic. I hope it stands up... This takes place during The U.S. Poet Laureate, if Josh and CJ didn't need to run off to the meeting immediately following their Lemon/Lyman exchange. It's extremely dirty and that's how I like it! (reviews are always appreciated!)


"… shove a motherboard so far up your ass… What?"

"Well, technically I outrank you."

"SO FAR up your ass!"

Josh's smirk faded as he looked out into the bull pen, realizing they'd drawn a bit of attention.

"Okay. Continue this in my office…?" he asked.

She looked at him questioningly, "what more was there to this conversation" she thought. CJ shook her head slowly and followed him back into his office.

Josh shut the door behind her and smiled at her.

CJ was completely confused. "What else needs to be said?"

Josh pushed her against the door with all of his body weight and pinned her there with a deep kiss. His tongue pressed against her lips. CJ put her hands on his chest to push him away but found herself strangely aroused by the direction this conversation had taken. She opened her mouth to let him in and began to reciprocate.

Josh smiled into her kiss. "Glad to know I'm not the only one who got turned on from that exchange," and went back to kissing her.

She pulled her head to the side to give him the hint that's where he needed to take his mouth next. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she let her arms wrap around him.

"You're sick, you know that?"

Josh chuckled, "I don't feel you resisting"

She smiled, "but that part about you 'outranking' me…"

He wrapped his arms around her hips, still pressing her into the door. "Well, technically, it's true…"

CJ raised an eyebrow and looked deep into Josh's eyes. She let her hands wander from his hips up to his chest. Her fingers trail up and down when she grabs ahold of his tie. "But now…?" she asked.

He looked at her with a sense of bewilderment. "What do you mean, 'but now…'" but before he could finish the statement she pulled him into her for another kiss. That necktie was coming in handy for more than just the professional look.

She moved her hands to his shoulders and pushed him back. She looked into his eyes and grinned. At that, she pushed him down to his knees and grabbed her skirt to begin to hoist it up.

He tried to shake some sense into his head "wait, what's happening?"

CJ's fingers ran through his locks and she used this opportunity to pull his face into her mound. She lifted her leg and draped it over his shoulder. "You'd better start eating if you know what's good for you."

"Yes mistress…" he looked up at her with a grin.

"Careful. I might take a liking to you calling me that full time. Suck me." She pulled his hair to direct him where he needed to be.

He pulled back, "umm, CJ, you're still wearing your panties. Do you want me to take them off, first?"

"What? You think I'm going to let you taste me right off the bat? Baby you're going to need to prove yourself first."

Josh smiled bigger and went back to the task at hand, running his tongue up and down her white cotton panties. He felt her start to get wet and took that as a sign that what he was doing was right. He playfully nipped at her lips and her hips jerked back in response.

"Oh Joshua… if you only knew what you've just done."

He smiled as she let go of his head, set down her leg, and put her thumbs on each side of her panties and started to wiggle her hips to slide them off of her.

She looked back down and at him, "continue."

Her fingers went back into his hair only this time she noticed she didn't have to guide his head. It went just where it belonged. "He's a quick study," she thought. "This will be much better than I thought."

She rocked her hips against his face and raised her other leg over his shoulder, resting her foot on it.

"Josh?" she panted, "Don't stop what you're doing right now… I want you to latch on to my clit like a fucking pit bull and try to suck me dry, understood?"

He shook his head in the affirmative and did as he was told.

In less than a minute, CJ threw her head back against the door and came. Hard. Her perfectly manicured toes curled into his shoulder and she pushed herself deeper into his face. He resisted being pushed back; it only made him push into her, harder.

Her hips bucked one final time but he didn't let go. He had a feeling this is what he was supposed to do until instructed otherwise.

CJ's fingers curled into his hair and she pulled him back. "Mmm! Oh good boy." Her leg fell to the floor as she tugged his hair indicating she wanted him to stand up.

He responded as he should and she pulled him into a deep kiss. Her salty sweetness on his lips compelled her to nip at him. Her taste on her lover's lips had always been a turn on for her and this time was no exception. It had been a while since she'd let Mistress Claudia out to play and she was glad she did.

Josh pressed his hips into her and ground into her to show how much he enjoyed serving her.

CJ reached down and locked the door behind her. "Strip and take a seat in your chair."

Josh blinked a few times and did as he was told. As he was walking to the other side of his desk, he kicked off his shoes and tugged at his tie.

"Leave your tie on the desk."

Again, he did as instructed and went to his belt. With one tug, he pulled it off.

"Hmm… The belt too. On your desk."

He blanched, "holy shit…what is she going to do to me?"

Without letting her see his apprehension he pulled down his slacks and boxers. He blinked pointedly, to clear his mind, turned around and sat in the chair then started to unbutton his shirt.

She grinned and started to come towards him "don't worry mi amour, I'm not gonna hurt you… tonight." CJ pulled off her top and with one hand undid her bra. It fell to the floor but she never broke eye contact with him. Next she took to her skirt and let it drop on top of his pants, just one more reminder of who was in charge.

She moved a few papers from the corner of his desk and took a seat to watch as he finished up with the task of taking off his shirt. She tilted her head, crossed her legs, and looked at him quizzically. She wasn't thinking anything other than how good his mouth felt on her and what a quick study he was proving to be but she knew playing mind games while in charge did so much more for the moment.

His shirt hit the floor and was followed quickly by his undershirt. He looked up at her, nervously wondering what she had planned for him next.

CJ's hand wandered over his desk until she came in contact with his belt. She watched his eyes widen and she giggled when she grabbed ahold of it. She let it go, clearly mind fucking him, and took ahold of his tie. She stretched out the crimson fabric and stood up in front of him.

He tried to heave a deep sigh without showing his relief of her choice. She walked behind him and used his tie as a blindfold. He smiled in acquiescence but then his mind went to, "wait. What is she going to do with the belt? Oh my god, that belt buckle can cause damage… I hope she…"

But before he could finish the thought, she came in close to his ear, "didn't I tell you I wasn't going to hurt you tonight? Relax. Besides, I'm not going to be able to do much with a soft cock, am I?"

He grinned and for the first time she noticed how much his dimples turned her on. CJ grabbed the belt, "put your hands on the chair's arm rests." She used the belt as a restraint but it wasn't securing him the way she'd preferred. "Hmm. You need to start keeping rope in your bottom drawer. Six feet's worth should suffice."

She cocked her head to the side, "since this isn't working like I want it to, you're to hold on to the ends of the arm rests and don't let go. I don't need to worry about you breaking free. Besides, this'll show me how badly you want to submit to me."

Josh nodded, his cock twitched, "yes Mistress Claudia."

She straddled him. "Now how did you know that's my Domme name?"

"Lucky guess?" He smiled again.

She rubbed her wet mound against his thigh and pressed her tits into his face. "Open your mouth"

He did as instructed and she let a nipple run across his lip. He stuck out his tongue and tried to follow it. Josh didn't realize how badly he wanted her in his mouth.

She continued to rock her hips against his thigh. "Don't you wish my pussy was wrapped around your cock?" she purred into his ear.

"Oh god yes! Please?"

"Oh. So you don't want to feel my mouth first?" she teased.

"Wait! I didn't know that was an option! Um, I, uh, I honestly don't know what I want right now. Other than to please you, Mistress" he said with another grin.

"Joshua you catch on so quickly!"

She smacked his face, "that's for attempting to placate me."

Clearly confused, he managed to eke out "but, uh, I thought that's what you were looking for?"

"Oh it was. I just want you to know that I'm as serious as a coronary."

"Okay," he murmured, still slightly confused.

CJ climbed off of him and knelt before him. She started licking the wet patch of flesh she'd just left on his thighs. She took turns between biting, licking, and sucking herself off of him.

"Mmm, I taste good, don't I?"

"Oh yes Mistress."

"Good boy."

He thrust his hips forward a bit without realizing it.

She giggled again. "Oh Joshua I know you want me to touch you… you don't need to drop hints."

A pearl drop formed at the tip of his cock. CJ took her index finger and wiped it off of him and put it on her bottom lip. She stood up and kissed him, thrusting her lower lip into his mouth.

"Do you like the taste of your cum on my lips?"

"Yes Mistress, although I know of other places I'd rather eat it from."

"Don't get ahead of me Joshua," she purred.

Again she dropped to her knees. This time, she took all of him down her throat and pushed deeper.

He hissed and then let out a loud "UNF" and remembered where he was. Josh tried to pull his hand away to cover his mouth. He remembered he wasn't supposed to move his hands (that, and that they were currently restrained) and sent up a silent prayer she hadn't noticed.

CJ pulled off of him, letting a trail of the mixture of his cum and her spit trail run between them.

"I saw that Joshua." She took a gentle swat at his cock and enjoyed the look of relief on his face when he realized how much harder she could have hit. CJ loved watching him bounce. "If only I had one of these to play with, I could get so far ahead in this world… A thought for another time. I've got this gorgeous man ready to set the building on fire I asked him," she thought to herself.

She went back to fellating him again only this time she was doing it for her sheer joy. Maybe she'd tell him of her oral fixation over drinks some time. CJ loved the feeling of a cock between her lips and on her tongue and down her throat, and in her hands and between her feet (but that was a story for another adventure), and in her pussy and in her ass…

"CJ I'm getting close," he moaned.

She pulled off of him again and swatted, harder this time. "It's Mistress, remember."

His hips twitched in response.

Her swat was perfectly timed, actually. That little distraction pulled him back from the edge.

"Yes Mistress," he whimpered breathily.

She got up and ran a finger through her folds, wiping off some of her cum. She then stood in front of him and run said finger under his nose, just above his upper lip. She watched as he tried to lick it off but his tongue was just not long enough.

"Mmm. You want to taste me don't you Joshua?"

"God yes Mistress!"

CJ giggled again. She straddled him, grabbed his thick cock, and placed it against her clit. She started rubbing against him as though he were inside her.

"Oh fuck. Please let me be inside of you, Mistress."

"You're a quick study, aren't you?"

She stood up once more but this time impaled herself on him. Her hips slammed against his and she pushed her chest into his.

"You're to get me off at least once more before even thinking about cumming. Understand?"

Before he could mumble another "yes Mistress" she kissed him, deep. She continued to ride as her next climax started building. "Looks like you don't have much work ahead of you Joshua," she said has her breathing became heavier.

Josh stretched out his fingers begging to be released.

CJ felt his insistence and undid the restraint over his eyes. "You've been such a good boy it'd be a damn shame for you to miss the pleasure you're about to put on my face."

He grinned again. "Thank you Mistress."

She pulled him closer to her, their bodies sticky with sweat. For the first time, her fingers fumbled with the belt buckle. Josh pushed against is restraints, no longer caring whether or not he was going to be reprimanded for his disobedience. He needed to feel the flesh on her hips. Now.

CJ found the buckle and let him go. His hands immediately landed on her hips. His fingers dug in deep. That last little inflection of what would surely leave fingerprints pushed CJ over the edge.

She came again, her nails digging into his shoulders and her teeth sinking into his shoulder.

He was grateful for her climax as he couldn't hold on much longer. He, too, came with a previously unexperienced intensity; his hands held her hips in place as he thrust, burying himself deep in her.

Josh saw stars and instead of fighting it, gave into this sensation.

CJ cooed a little and kissed him, gently, her arms enveloping him so they were pressed against each other, tightly.

She sat up a bit and looked down at Josh. His eyes were still closed and his breathing was beginning to slow.

"Josh? Come back to me baby."

Josh's eyes popped open and while it took him a second to focus, he grinned. Once he could see again, he sighed, "Wow CJ. What the fuck was that?"

She flexed her muscles a few times and pushed him out of her. "Like that?" CJ stood in front of him and kissed him again.

"Although we're not quite finished here."

Josh's eyes widened "Um, CJ, uh I know you came more than once but I really don't have any left in me for another hour, at least. I mean maybe with some Gatorade I could…"

CJ dropped back down to her knees in front of him and smiled. "Don't worry. I'm only interested in cleanup right now." She licked his thighs and let her tongue run lightly over his shaft. He twitched and whimpered a little. Only now CJ was gentle, understanding the level of sensitivity post-orgasm.

She took him in her mouth and gently tugged him, clearly not trying to get him hard, but just enjoying the feeling.

"Uh, CJ? Do you have an oral fixation I should know about?"

CJ laughed with him still in her throat but pulled off quickly so she could laugh out loud.

"Sorta."

She stood up again, looked into his eyes, bent over and placed a small kiss on his lips. "Don't forget, you only outrank me _at work_…"


End file.
